Going Home?
by StarFireFlower
Summary: Sequel to Once Again. Star must return home after a call from Tamaran. How will the Titans fare without her? FINISHED
1. Empty Room and the Fiancé

I still don't own Teen Titans. Though it would be so cool if I did... ^-^  
  
Ok people, in the Christmas spirit, I'm writing up this chapter for ya'll. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"She's gone..." (just in case you forgot... ^-^) The boys jumped to their feet.  
  
"What, again?" BeastBoy exclaimed. Raven shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't look like she was kidnapped. I think she...left..." Robin shook his head, not wanting to believe her and ran to Star's room.  
  
'She can't be gone. I just saw her last night...she has to be here. She just has to be...' He stopped outside her open bedroom door, looking inside. Indeed it did look as though Star had backed up and left. Robin slowly walked into her room, only half seeing it.  
  
The pictures were gone. A lot of her clothes were gone. Her scrapbook, CD's, CD player, hairbrush, stuffed animals-gone. He couldn't believe it. She couldn't leave. She wouldn't.  
  
He looked around at the things she left behind. Her nightstand, two dressers, a computer desk, a rolling chair, and her bed.  
  
'She really left...but why?' He sat down on her bed and put his head in his hands. As hard as he tried, he couldn't think of any good reason why she would go. He sighed and laid down on her bed.  
  
"Ow!" He jumped up quickly, feeling something poke into his back. Moving the covers aside, he found her video camera. He carried it out to the main room.  
  
"Raven." The other three Titans looked at him. He handed her the camera. "I think she left something on that. Can you hook it up to the screen and play it?" She nodded and walked to the living room without a word. Robin looked over at his remaining two teammates.  
  
"Dude, you ok?" Robin didn't answer. He couldn't. He just nodded and walked into the living room, Cyborg and Beastboy following. Raven had just finished setting everything up.  
  
"Ready?" Robin nodded and she pushed play. They all watched the screen as Starfire came on.  
  
"Hello everyone. I'm sure you're all wondering why I left"  
  
"Well duh..." Robin glared at his green friend. "Sorry..."  
  
"The night before Christmas, I got a call from Tamaran. We are once again at war with Gordania (remember? From the 'Sisters' episode?), and they need my help. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I just wanted to have a happy Christmas, without you guys thinking about it being my last day with you. I still have my Titan communicator, if you ever need to talk to me. Please don't be mad. I'll be back as soon as I can. Goodbye, and I'll see you soon." The screen went blank.  
  
"Well, that explains a lot..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Starfire roamed the ship. Sure she could've flown to Tamaran without a ship, but with all the stuff she was carrying, everyone thought it best someone went to pick her up. She looked at her watch. Her friends were probably starting to notice she was missing. She sighed. Star hated herself for this, but she hadn't had an option.  
  
"Miss Starfire, please stop pacing and sit down." She jumped and looked over at the man in the doorway. She stared at him a moment, wondering how he knew her name when she had no idea who he was.  
  
'Because he was sent on a mission to come get you...' She game him a smile.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little restless..."  
  
"Yes, but all the same please sit down and try to relax Miss Starfire. We will be arriving on Tamaran soon." She nodded and he turned away.  
  
"Oh, and um...sir?" He looked back at her. "Please stop with the 'Miss Starfire'. Just call me Star."  
  
"Very well...Star."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Blaze looked around the quiet living room. The family sat in silence, waiting. He sighed, noiselessly, watching the clock.  
  
'Where is she?' He glanced down at his little brother, Flame. The boy looked just like Blackfire...and acted like her too. Man, he couldn't stand her, even if she was his sister. Next his eyes drifted to Flare. It was impossible to tell that she was Flame's twin...Flare looked more like Star, but her hair was much darker. Flare's big green eyes watched the clock, unblinking. Blaze smiled. Flare reminded him so much of Starfire...  
  
The twins jumped as they heard someone knocking on the door. Flare jumped to her feet, smiling.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!!!!" Their father stood and looked at the small girl.  
  
"I will get it." He strode over to the door, their mother just behind him. Blaze followed. This wasn't going to be pretty...  
  
Their father pulled the door open, revealing his middle child. His expression was neutral, but his eyes held disgust. Her mother rushed to hug her.  
  
"Starfire! How are you sweetie?" She smiled.  
  
"I'm fine mother." Blaze smiled at her, getting her bags.  
  
"You're late." She looked up at her father.  
  
"I decided to spend Christmas with people who care about me..." They stared at each other a long while in silence. Flare hated it, and ran to hug her big sister.  
  
"Star! I missed you!" Star looked at the girl and picked her up.  
  
"I missed you too." Flame looked revolted.  
  
"I didn't..." Star looked down at her little brother.  
  
"Hello Flame. How are you?" She ruffled his hair. He pulled away.  
  
"Don't touch me you traitor! After what you did to Blackfire I'm surprised you can even show your face here!" He ran to his room. Their father smiled. Blackfire had always been the favorite... Star sighed and set her sister down.  
  
"I'll talk to him..." Flare ran after him.  
  
"Well...um...it's nice to have you home Star." Blaze said, trying to break the tension. She gave him a half smile.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go up to my room now..." Her father smiled.  
  
"Good. You're fiancé is up their waiting for you." 


	2. Marriage Talk and Meditation

I don't own Teen Titans. But now I own my own DDR!!!! I love Christmas...  
  
Dedication: My family. Just because.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Star stopped, and turned to face him.  
  
"My fiancé?" Her mother beamed at her, stroking her hair.  
  
"Surprise sweetheart!" Star looked at her in horrified shock. Her father tried not to laugh at her current expression.  
  
"Now don't tell me you forgot it's a Tamaranian custom for us to pick someone for you to wed by your 18th birthday during your star on earth..." She shook her head and looked at her mother.  
  
"I can't get married."  
  
"Sure you can! All the plans are set! Your wedding is in four days. Now, I'm going to go start lunch." She kissed Star on the cheek and walked to the kitchen. Star looked at her father and sighed.  
  
'Well, here goes nothing...'  
  
"I can't get married." He smiled more.  
  
"And why not?" She stammered for an answer. He laughed. "Don't tell me you've fallen for someone on earth?" He laughed and walked off before she could answer. She sighed. A war she could handle. But a marriage was way too much for her...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Robin, what are you doing?" Beastboy asked curiously.  
  
"She said she had her communicator, right? Well, I'm calling her." He waited a moment, holding his breath, wondering if it would really work from her planet. But then, she'd received transmissions from them, right?  
  
"Nothing!" He sighed.  
  
"It should be working....unless someone messed with her communicator..."  
  
"You think she's ok?"  
  
"Robin, I'm sure she's fine..." The alarm went off. They all looked at Robin. He sighed.  
  
"Titans, move out!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Star sat on her bed, her knees pulled to her chest. She was thankful that Blaze had made something up and moved her 'fiancé' to the spare bedroom without her ever having to see him. She sighed.  
  
'Ok, all I have to do is get through this week without getting married, then I'm off to training for battle. But how?' She closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees. 'WHY ARE THINGS SO FREAKING HARD!' She lifted her head. 'Ok, relax...don't think about it...just relax...' She took a deep breath and began meditating, just like Raven taught her, muttering Raven's key phrase under her breath.  
  
The door opened quietly. She didn't notice.  
  
"Star? What are you doing?" Startled, she lost her concentration and fell to the floor. Blaze smiled sheepishly. "Sorry...but what were you doing?"  
  
"Meditating." She took note of his confused look. "Something I learned on earth. I'll explain it later..." He shook his head.  
  
"Don't bother, I don't wanna know..." She laughed at his expression.  
  
"So, I doubt you came up here to watch me meditate, so, what's up?" His face went serious.  
  
"Lunch is almost ready. You're going to have to come down and meet this guy..." She sighed.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Titans wondered back in, exhausted.  
  
"So, that went well..." B said, collapsing to the floor. Robin dropped to the couch.  
  
"We need Star back..."  
  
"She's gone, and there's nothing we can do about it. It's pointless to worry about something we can't change." Raven said emotionlessly, falling into a chair.  
  
"There is something we can do about it...there has to be..." 


	3. Connera and Transmission

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, it would suck, and they would've taken it off the air long ago...  
  
Dedication: Kw2vfgl;b up;[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[rt66666awwwwwwwwwwwwwwr5tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttggmk. (From my kitty.)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Star took her time walking to the kitchen. She would have rather been anywhere else right now. Anywhere. She sighed and walked into the kitchen, putting on a nice smile. Looking around the room, she took her usual seat, across from a tall, attractive looking guy. Star tried to avoid eye contact.  
  
Blaze took the seat next to her, Flare on her other side. Star noticed quickly that Flame was seated next to....whoever this guy was, rambling on about something. She suspected it was her.  
  
'Good, make him hate me. Make him want to go home and never see me again....'  
  
"So," Her father sat down at the head of the table. "I don't believe you two have been properly introduced." He gestured to Star and the man sitting across from her. He extended his hand, and she smiled, taking it politely.  
  
"Hi, I'm Starfire."  
  
"Prince Jacob IV of Connera. But Prince Jacob, or, Your Majesty, work just as well." He laughed. She glanced as Blaze, who shrugged and watch their guest as if her were crazy. Their father walked off, grinning. Flame smiled.  
  
"So, Prince Jacob, what do you think of Starfire so far?" Prince Jacob looked over at Starfire.  
  
"She has a beautiful body." Blaze was the next to jump in.  
  
"And, what about her mind?" Prince Jacob laughed.  
  
"It doesn't matter what her mind is like, we can always change that later." Star's eyes burned bright green and she glared at him.  
  
"I'm not going to change for some...some guy!" He reached over and patted her hand.  
  
"And talk like that can quickly be taken out of your pretty little head with some training. Don't worry, you'll be a perfect Conneran queen soon."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"You really think this will work?"  
  
"It has to. We're out of options."  
  
"Ok, go for it." Robin hit the button. The four Titans watched the screen like little kids waiting for candy.  
  
"Transmission sent." They all jumped in happiness.  
  
"YES! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK!!!" BeastBoy stopped.  
  
"So....what now?" The other stopped jumping as well.  
  
"Um...I guess we wait for someone to answer."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Star dropped to her bed. The rest of lunch hadn't gone any better. She was so furious she couldn't even see straight. How could he think she would just change for him? What kind of self-centered jerk was he? Well, it was clear he was no Robin, and that was enough for her to not want to marry him to start with. But now.... now she was filled with complete loathing for this loser. He was just like...  
  
"Walker." She whispered. Her eyes glowed again. She grabbed a pillow and hurled it into the wall. Then, closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and tried to meditate. No use. She was too worked up. She looked at her Titans communicator. They hadn't called her. She sighed.  
  
'I hope they aren't too mad at me...' She looked up as her door as Flare cracked it, peaking inside.  
  
"Can I come in?" Star nodded and her little sister walked in quickly, closing the door behind her, jumping onto the bed.  
  
"So, what do you think of Prince Jacob IV?" Flame looked into Star's eyes, and Star looked back.  
  
"I can't stand him" Flame appeared relieved and climbed into Star lap like a small child. Star put her arms around her sister.  
  
"He's awful. I want him to go away...He scares me..." Star looked down at Flare. That was the first time she had ever heard her say something mean about anyone. She rubbed the girl's back soothingly.  
  
"Shhhh...there's no reason to be scared...just because he's a jerk doesn't mean there's anything to be afraid of..."  
  
"Are you really going to marry him?" Star shook her head.  
  
"No."  
  
"But how are you going to get out of a marriage?" Star looked at Flare.  
  
"I dunno. But I'm not getting married to that guy..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Flame wandered around the house.  
  
'There's nothing to do...' He stopped at the family's computer.  
  
"One new transmission huh? Wonder who that's from..." 


	4. Flare's Plan and Beast Boy's Advice

Nope. I still don't own the Teen Titans. But I do own....um...wait...A- no, wait, that's not mine...um.....This fic! ^-^;;;;;;;  
  
Dedication: The silence button on my phone (hey! I own that!) . No more phone calls during Spanish class....  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So...the Titans are sending up transmissions? Man! I thought they'd give up after finding out her communicator didn't work!" Flame said, completely annoyed with these so-called 'superhero Teen Titans'.....  
  
"And why doesn't Star's communicator work?" Flame turned around in shock, looking up at Blaze.  
  
"Um....because......she's so far from earth?" Blaze gave him a 'whatever- you-did-you-better-fix-it-now' look. Flame got that look from his older brother often, and he rushed out of the room before Blaze could yell at him. Blaze sighed and looked at the screen. He saved the transmission and decided to tell Star about it as soon as he saw her. Right now, he was working on figuring out more about this 'Prince Jacob IV of Connera'...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Titans wondered back into the Tower.  
  
"Still no answer from Star?" Robin shook his head.  
  
"Well, it hasn't been that long. I'm sure she'll answer soon." Cyborg's words didn't seem to comfort Robin as he had hoped. Instead, their leader wandered off to his room without a word.  
  
Closing the door behind him, he sat down on his bed, wondering.  
  
'Why hasn't she responded? And why isn't her communicator working? She said it would be... Maybe she isn't responding because she can't... Oh Starfire, where are you?'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Starfire looked around groggily. Soon her eyes focused and she could see her room, just as it was before she had cried herself to sleep. She sat up, looking around, letting herself wake up more before standing. She looked at her communicator. Nothing. Silently she begged them to forgive her, not that they could hear her.  
  
Starfire looked at the time. It was a pretty decent time to go to bed anyway, so she laid back down and fell asleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Flame cracked the door, peeking inside. She was asleep. Good. That would make his job easier. He tiptoed over to his older sister and quietly reconnected some small wires on her communicator (and turned the sound off) before deciding to look around her room. He quickly found her diary (it was easy to find in her room; there were only three real hiding places. Under the mattress, in the dresser, and under the floorboards.) So, after replacing the loose floorboards, he opened up her diary.  
  
'Hmm...she ate a pink ball of cotton because some guy named Robin told her too? Man, she's more of a loser than I thought....wait...she liked eating cotton?!?!?' Wrinkling his nose, he skipped a few pages. 'Hmm....She talks a lot about this Robin guy...ok, now she's talking about her and Raven...switching bodies? Is this her diary or a science fiction novel?' He skipped to the end. '"Though I said I would earlier, I failed to follow through. I had plenty of time to talk to him. We watched movies all night. And now that I'm going back to Tamaran tomorrow, it weighs down on my heart the more I think about it. How I may never see Robin again, and how I'll have to live without ever having let him know that I lo-"' He jumped as she stirred. He dropped the diary and ran from her bedroom without reading the rest.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Star awoke quickly the next morning, hearing the commotion out in the hall. She walked across the hard wood floor and opened the door slowly. Blaze was coming towards her.  
  
"Blaze? What's going on?" He grabbed her arm, dragging her down the hallway.  
  
"I was just coming to get you. It's Flare. She's gone." Star's heart stopped, along with the rest of her. Blaze gave her arm a tug. "Starfire! C'mon!" She shook her head and continued.  
  
"What do you mean gone?!?"  
  
"I mean gone. As in, not here. Dad is trying to get into her room. Bet he's sorry he put in those voice activated locks now..." They stopped a few steps from Flare's door. Their father was trying to pound the door open, knowing it was no use. Star looked past him and saw her mother, Flame, and 'Prince Jacob' standing there. She jumped and turned her attention back to her father as he gave the door a hard kick before stepping back.  
  
"Did you try the lock?"  
  
"OF COURSE I TRIED THE LOCK STARFIRE!" She took a step back, standing behind Blaze.  
  
"Here, let me try." Blaze hit the open button.  
  
"Name?" Star almost laughed at hearing a door talk.  
  
"Blaze Fire." He hated how that sounded. His first and last name just didn't work together...  
  
"Sorry. You may not enter."  
  
"Stupid door..." Blaze stepped back and, surprisingly Jacob stepped forward.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"I am Prince Jacob IV of Connera. I command you to open!" He stood proud, as if that solved everything.  
  
"Sorry. You may not enter."  
  
"What do you mean I can't enter?!? I'm Prince Jacob IV of Connera!"  
  
"Sorry. You may not enter." The door repeated. He stepped away in defeat. Star came forward and presses the button.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Star Fire." She waited. Nothing. She took a step back, turning away.  
  
"Accepted." She turned back to the door as it swung open. She walked inside, looking around her. Behind her, the door slammed closed as Flame tried to follow her.  
  
"Sorry. You may not enter." She could hear Flame complaining, but ignored it, stumbling around for a light.  
  
"Flare? Are you in here?" No response. She flipped the newly found light switch and looked around. A horrified gasp escaped her lips.  
  
Her little sister's things had been thrown around the room. Looking around she realized in relief that it looked more like Flare had been looking for something, rather than someone looking for Flare. Star dug through her sister's papers, hoping to find a clue.  
  
Pushing aside useless papers she found a small pink book with a broken lock. After a moment of hesitation, Star reluctantly opened her sister's diary, guiltily flipping to the last page, reading it aloud.  
  
"'I have just talked to Star. She doesn't want to marry Jacob! But unless she gets a plan, and fast, she'll be stuck with him. Which is why, dear diary, I must travel to earth to seek help from these 'Titans' she is always speaking of. Until my return, goodbye dear diary.'"  
  
Star finished the passage in horror. Dropping the diary, the rushed from the room. The door closed behind her.  
  
"I need a ship to earth."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Titans read the transmission for the tenth time, but it wasn't getting any easier to grasp.  
  
"Star's getting married?" Cy asked in disbelief. Raven just shook her head and went to make some tea, a few random objects exploding on her trip to the kitchen. Cy ran after her, trying to calm her down before she blew his beloved game system up. Beast Boy looked over at Robin. The green boy knew how their leader felt about the Tamaranian girl, and knew he must be hurting.  
  
"Robin I-" Robin turned to Beast Boy, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
  
"B. Tell Raven how you feel." Beast Boy stared at him in shock.  
  
"Robin I-"  
  
"No. Tell her. I never told Star how much she means to me and now I've lost her. Don't loose Raven."  
  
^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Flare wandered around the ship. Well, it was actually more of a pod, if she thought about it. It wasn't as fast as a ship, and much smaller that one, but it would get her to earth all the same. She looked out the small window and saw earth for the first time.  
  
"YES! There it is! That's where I'll find help for Star!"  
  
^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Star loaded her things into the ship.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this alone?"  
  
"Positive. Obviously if I was the only one able to enter her room, she must not want to see the rest of you." She met her older brother's eyes. "No offence." He hugged her and helped her into the ship. She waved goodbye then walked into the cockpit, starting up the ship and heading for earth.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Cyborg couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?"  
  
"I sent Robin out on a date." Cy stared at him.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?!?!?!" Beast Boy shrugged.  
  
"It wasn't that hard. I called up one of those dating places and-"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU SEND HIM ON A DATE WHEN YOU KNOW HE LOVES STAR?!?!?!"  
  
"And how can I meditate with all your yelling?" Raven glared over at them from her place before the window across the room. Cy lowered his voice.  
  
"What were you thinking?!?"  
  
"What's so bad about this? He's not moping around the Tower now is he?"  
  
"Fine. I'll let this go for now. But when this blows up, I'll make sure to let you know." Cy headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out..." B smiled.  
  
"Tell Melissa I said hi. That is, if you're not to 'preoccupied'." Cy threw a pillow at him.  
  
"I'll deal with you later..." The door slammed closed behind him. B looked around the silent room, his eyes stopping on Raven. He sighed.  
  
'I promised I would...' He walked over to her silently.  
  
"Raven?" He spoke quietly so not to startle her too much. She opened an eye and looked over at him. "Can I talk to you?" 


	5. Flare Lands and The Plan Blows Up

I don't own the Teen Titans. But that's ok. You still love me right? ...right?  
  
Dedication: SNOW! Please let tomorrow be a snow day...  
  
Note: When I was writing this story in my notebook, my friend (aka Vandy) took it and read it, then decided to make her own ending where I had left off. So I thought it would be fun to put it in here. So below, I have a part in parentheses. It has absolutely nothing to do with the actual story. It's just....interesting. ^-^  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Flare landed the next morning. The pod door opened and she was greeted by four unfamiliar figures. She stepped out of the pod and walked towards them.  
  
"...it's just a kid..." She glanced over at a tall, green man. A second man knelt down before her.  
  
"Hi. What's your name?" She smiled at him politely.  
  
"My name is Flare. I'm looking for the Teen Titans." The man's eyes widened slightly but a third, half metal man answered.  
  
"Well, you found us. (A/N Bet no one saw that coming...) What do you need Flare?"  
  
"I heard you know my sister and I-" Flare collapsed into Robin, who caught her and stood. Raven walked over to him, quickly looking over the girl.  
  
"She's ok. She's just worn out..." Robin nodded.  
  
"Well, we'll let her stay in Star's room."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Raven kept going in and out of Star's room, checking on the mysterious child between reading and meditating. Looking at the small girl, she noticed something for the first time.  
  
"Why do you look so familiar?"  
  
^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Jen walked out of the living room. She had started staying in the spare bedroom of the Tower every since her and Robin had started dating, even if that had only been yesterday. She knew the other Titans didn't like her that much, but that was their problem.  
  
As she was passing the door labeled 'Starfire' it flew open and she nearly crashed into Raven.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going you gothic poser?!?"  
  
"You are staying in my home. As a guest. Don't you dare act as if the fact that you are dating Robin means you can control the rest of us. Got it?"  
  
"Emotionless freak..." She kept on walking. Raven just glared at her retreating back. Shaking her head and wishing Star would show up so this girl could leave, she went to her room and meditated.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"OH! Robin!" Robin turned around to meet BeastBoy, who hugged him.  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ummm...your welcome?"  
  
"Your advice! It worked! Raven totally digs me!" He paused. "Not that there was ever a doubt. I'm irresistible." Robin smiled, rolling his eyes.  
  
"So, tell me what happened."  
  
"Not now. Later. I'm going to tell you and Cy at the same time. But I will tell you this...I'M GOING OUT WITH RAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Starfire's ship landed on the Tower roof. Stepping out, she was surprised that no one had come up. Shrugging, she walked to the Tower's roof door and opened it, starting down the stairs.  
  
Once on the main level, she looked around. To her left a door opened, and a strange brown haired girl, about her age, peeked out. Star and the girl stared at each other for a moment before the girl let out a scream.  
  
Before Star could even react, the Titans had her surrounded. She was unable to move because of Raven's energy force, but she could still see B to her left as a rino, Cy to her right, his sonic cannon aimed at her, and Robin, standing in front of her, his bow staff next to her head.  
  
"Starfire?!?" Raven released her and the boys dropped their defenses.  
  
"Well, thanks for the nice warm welcome." She smiled slightly to lighten the words.  
  
"Star!" The four captured her in a tight hug. "You're back!"  
  
"Can't...breath!" She gasped, smiling as the four retreated. She caught Robin's eye and the two smiled at each other wordlessly.  
  
"Excuse me? What's going on here? Why aren't you doing anything? She almost killed me!" Jen screamed. Robin turned to her.  
  
"Jen, I think you just misunderstood. This is Starfire. She's a member of the team." Jen looked at Star for a long moment. Star smiled kindly and extended her hand.  
  
"Hi." Jen took it, grasping it a bit to hard, smiling evilly.  
  
"Hi. I'm Jen. Robin's girlfriend." Star tried to hide the look of shock and hurt from her face, but it was obvious Jen knew. ([this is the ending I mentioned earlier...remember?] Then a sudden fury overtook Starfire as she tightened her grip on Jen's hand and rabidly shot multiple starbolts as Jen's big, ugly head, causing it to explode open creating a bloody pulp across the floor. Then Melissa came over and they had a party. VANDY'S ENDING! {now, for what really happens..})  
  
Robin looked at BeastBoy, horrified. If he thought he'd lost Star before...  
  
Cy nudged B.  
  
"And this is the part where your plan blows up..." B glared at him. Everyone stood in an uncomfortable silence. Raven decided to break the tension.  
  
"So, Star. (A/N Airline food, what's up with that stuff?) how are things going with that war? Star turned to Raven.  
  
"Well, I haven't really found out yet. It's custom to allow the whole family one week together before any members have to go to battle. If, someone was away from home before being called to battle, that is."  
  
"Oh. So what are you doing on earth when you should be with your family?" Star sighed.  
  
"My little sister ran awa-"  
  
"STARFIRE!" Flare flew to her sister, hugging her. Star hugged back.  
  
"Flare! You're ok! You-" Star held her out at arms length. "What were you thinking?!?!?!?"  
  
"I wanted to help! You said the Titans were your friends, and since you don't want to get mar-" Star clamped her hand over Flare's mouth until the girl fell silent. Then she removed her hand, regretting this instantly.  
  
"But you said you love R-" Star's hand quickly found its way back over the younger girls lips. Smiling to the five, she took a step towards her room.  
  
"Excuse us..." She dragged Flare to her room, closing the door behind her. Setting her sibling on the bed, Star began lecturing her.  
  
"Flare! I don't even know where to begin! You run away, steal a pod, and almost blow everything!"  
  
"I didn't steal a pod. It's a family pod and I used it. Cos I'm family."  
  
"That's not the poi-"  
  
"How did I almost blow everything?" Star sighed.  
  
"Flare listen. Robin doesn't love me. He's with someone else. I'd just be wasting my time to try and become something more than friends with him..."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"The only thing I can do. We're going to rest up, and head back to Tamaran. I have a wedding tomorrow." Flare watched her sister walk from the room miserably. The small child looked at the floor.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Titans looked up as Star walked it. She smiled at them and proceeded to the kitchen. Robin watched her sadly, wanting to say something, but not sure of what. Raven and Cyborg looked at BeastBoy. He stood.  
  
"I'm...umm...hungry? Yeah...hungry...I'm going to get some...uh...tofu." He ran to the kitchen before anyone could question him. The three stared at the spot he had currently occupied. Cy threw Robin the controller B had just abandoned. Robin smiled slightly and tried to kick Cy's butt.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Beast Boy walked into the kitchen. Star looked at him over her cup of juice.  
  
"Hey Star, can I talk to you?" (A/N No, this will not be like when he said this to Raven...) She nodded, setting her cup down.  
  
"Sure. What's on your mind B?" She asked, hopping up to sit on the counter. He wasn't quite sure where to start.  
  
"So...(A/N See that sky today? Talk about blue...) when are you going home? Not that we want you to leave again, you know, we were just wondering..." She stared at him a moment.  
  
"This isn't what you really came in here to say is it?"  
  
"Not exactly, but I'm getting there..."  
  
"Look, if Robin want me out so Jen can replace-"  
  
"NO!" Star's eyes widened a bit. "I mean, no...that's not it." She gave him an 'I-don't-buy-that-I-know-you're-hiding-something-from-me' look.  
  
"Tell Robin not to worry about it. I'm leaving tonight."  
  
"Tonight?!? Why?"  
  
"It's just too weird around here...like I'm not welcome anymore...So I'll just go home and..." She swallowed, her eyes filling with hate, sorrow, and helplessness. "And marry Jacob."  
  
"You don't sound like you really want to..."  
  
"Doesn't matter if I want to. I'm running out of options..."  
  
"Star! Just stay here!"  
  
"I can't. It's too hard to stay here for even a few hours now..."  
  
"You mean because of Jen?" She didn't answer. "Star-" He stopped as Robin and Cy came in.  
  
"Man! You cheated!" Cy fumed. (A/N Can you guess who won? ^-^)  
  
"Cheated nothing! That was all skill!"  
  
"It was cheating and luck!" They looked at Star and B.  
  
"Hey you two. What's up?" Robin asked, ignoring Cy rants about his 'cheating'.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Except she's leaving in a few hours." Cy's mouth closed as Robin's fell open.  
  
"You are? Why?" She sighed.  
  
"I just have to get back to Tamaran..." She gave BB a 'shut-up' look and walked out of the kitchen. Robin left not long after her. Cy glared at Beastboy.  
  
"See what you've done?!?"  
  
"I didn't-"  
  
"Your 'advice' is breaking up the team!"  
  
"I just-"  
  
"Star's leaving and Robin's going to be moping around the Tower again!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"I told you this would happen! You-"  
  
"Stop. This isn't helping anything," Raven commanded from the doorway.  
  
"Alright, so what do we do then?" 


	6. Jen Snaps and Star Confesses

I don't own Teen Titans. Just an obsession for it. ^-^ I also don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. But that movie rocks!  
  
Dedication: My amazing friends. You guys are so cool! Iluvyou!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Raven sighed. "What can we do?"  
  
"Are you saying it's hopeless?"  
  
"No, I just don't see what we can do."  
  
"Sounds hopeless to me........."  
  
"Just because I can't think of a way to keep Star from leaving doesn't mean it's hopeless........."  
  
"So, we just need a plan."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Star wandered into the workout room, looking around. She decided the best thing in the room to help relax her was Robin's punching bag. Clearing her mind, she began training, thinking of nothing but the bag.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Robin was just in front of his room when he heard noise from down the hall. Following the noises, he stopped in the doorway of the workout room, and watched Star punching and kicking at the bag hanging from the ceiling. After watching her train a bit, he wandered into the room. She didn't notice him.  
  
"Hey Star." She jumped and turned to him.  
  
"Hey Rob-" He stepped forward and stopped the punching bag that was about to ram into her. She blushed slightly at her carelessness. "Thanks." He smiled faintly.  
  
"No problem." They stood in silence.  
  
"Well.........I better go get dinner started. Flare and I have a long trip ahead of us." She said finally.  
  
"Yeah.........ok........." She smiled and walked out. He turned and punched the bag as hard as he could, completely frustrated with himself for letting this happen.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Jen walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Starfire." She looked over her shoulder and smiled kindly and Jen.  
  
Hi Jen. Did you need something or are you just wandering?"  
  
"Wandering. "She paused. "So, you have a little crush on Robin, hmm?" Star's cheeks turned pink, but she didn't have time to respond as Jen continued. "I thought so. I just wanted to tell you to stay the hell away from him and go back to wherever it is you came from you preppy slut!" Star turned, wide-eyed as Jen walked from the room. She sighed.  
  
"Well.........isn't she pleasant........."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Star set the plates before the six people at the table, then sat down with her own.  
  
"Star! This is wonderful!"  
  
"I'd forgotten what good cooking was!"  
  
"My tofu was good before, but wow! Whatever you did, it's great!"  
  
"I didn't do anything special........." She replied modestly.  
  
"So, Robin, how long have you and her been together?" Flare asked curiously, pointing to Jen.  
  
"Flare-" Star warned.  
  
"It's ok Star." He turned to Flare. "Well, Jen and I have been together since yesterday."  
  
"And how long have you known Star?"  
  
"Flare, eat your dinner."  
  
"I've known Star for about six years now? If you count the four we were apart."  
  
"And you two are friends, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good friends?"  
  
"Best friends."  
  
"And-" Jen stood up quickly.  
  
"Shut up you little brat!" Flare sunk down in her seat, close to tears. Four Titans stared at Jen is shock, while the fifth jumped up.  
  
"Don't yell at her. She's not your problem. I'll handle her."  
  
"Then maybe you should start doing your job! She-"  
  
"Is my sister. I'll deal with her. Worry about yourself." Jen sat down, fuming, Star calmly following suit. Robin gave Jen an angry look while the remaining Titans smiled over Star putting their snobby, unwanted guest in her place. Star looked over at Flare.  
  
"Eat your dinner hon." She smiled at Flare reassuringly. The girl smiled back, sitting up and eating. Jen stood up with her plate.  
  
"I'll microwave some leftovers and eat in my room. It'll be better than this shit." Robin started to rise, but Star pulled him back down.  
  
"Let it go. No one said she had to like my cooking." He sat back down, and even after Jen left they ate the rest of dinner in silence.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Titans had formed on the roof. Cyborg loaded Flare's pod onto the ship.  
  
"Well.........I guess this is goodbye........." Star hugged Raven, and she actually hugged back. After a moment Star took a step back and moved over to Beastboy.  
  
"Star.........please stay. I'll do the face." He became a tiny cat and jumped into her arms, looking up at her with huge, pleading eyes. She petted him softly.  
  
"Sorry B........." He jumped down and resumed normal form. She hugged him.  
  
"Bye Star........." She waved and stepped over to Cy. He picked her up in a tight hug.  
  
"Don't do this........." He whispered.  
  
"I have to. Please understand........." He set her down and she walked over to Robin.  
  
"Before I go there's something I have to say." She swallowed. "First, I'm glad you're happy with Jen. That's all I want is for you to be happy. Second, once I'm on that ship, I want you to forget what I'm about to say. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself without having said this." She hugged him, and he hugged back. He felt her tears fall onto his shoulder. "Robin, I love you." She released him and flew into the ship quickly. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. She loved him......... She actually loved him.........  
  
Star waved as the door closed. Cy elbowed Robin and decided to quote Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
"If you were waiting for the opportune moment.........that was it." Robin snapped from his trance and ran for the ship. He jumped off the Tower roof and reached for the ship, missing by centimeters and began falling.  
  
Raven quickly ran and jumped off the Tower, catching Robin and bringing him back to the Tower roof, setting him down safely. He dropped to his knees and showed his teammates something he always tried to hide: his tears.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Star collapsed against the door, tears streaming down her cheeks. Flare put the ship on autopilot and came out to comfort her sister. Star held the small girl and cried into her hair until she fell asleep. 


	7. Cy's Plan and Robin's Fury

Nope, don't own the Teen Titans yet. Doubt I ever will.........  
  
Dedication: Rachel. Are you happy now?!?!?!?!?!? I mean, iluvu. -  
  
Flare slipped from Star's sleeping form and into a second room, pressing a button on her wristband.  
  
"Flare? How's she doing?" Cy asked.  
  
"Not good. She just cried herself to sleep..."  
  
"Flare, we're all willing to get her back anyway we can. We just need a plan."  
  
"I don't see what we can do. She's in love with that Robin guy but he doesn't like her and-"  
  
"Wait. Is that what Star thinks? That he doesn't love her?" Flare nodded.  
  
"Yup, because he's in love with that mean girl." Cy sighed.  
  
"Robin loves Star! Jen was a mistake and he knows it. He just went to kick her out!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"So have him tell Star that he loves her!"  
  
"And how do we do that? You two are halfway to Tamaran!"  
  
"How fast can you get a ship ready?"  
  
"I could get ours fixed up by tomorrow but-"  
  
"Good. I'll give you a map to Tamaran, and one to the wedding. You guys have to stop this marriage from happening."  
  
Cy smiled and looked over at Raven and Beastboy.  
  
"Nice plan!"  
  
"Yeah. Very nice. Now how are you going to get Robin to kick Jen out?" Cy smiled evilly.  
  
"Actually, I'm leaving that up to you. Good luck!" She watched the boys run out of the room. 'Idiots...' Beastboy ran back in, kissing her cheek, before running out again. She smiled, blushing. Shaking her head, she started working on a plan.  
  
The three male Titans filed into the recently declared meeting room. Raven was already there waiting for them. She closed and locked the door behind them.  
  
"Sit." The boys took their seats. "Now, the reason we have called this meeting, Robin, is we want Jen to leave." Robin looked over at the two teammates sitting next to him before turning back to Raven as she continued. "Though you don't realize it, she is, to be blunt, a bitch." The boys were shocked at her choice of words, but said nothing. "To prove my point, I have a few clips from the surveillance cameras showing you how she acts when you're not around." She started the clips.  
  
Cy hit the lights as the clip started. The first clip showed Jen walking down the hall, nearly colliding with Raven. (A/N remember this?)  
  
"Why don't you watch were you're going you gothic poser?!?" Robin's eyes widened. Raven went on to the next segment, where Jen kept hitting on BeastBoy, though he kept turning her down.  
  
Robin watched as she continued criticizing Raven and Cy, while flirting with BeastBoy. Raven skipped a few clips, and Robin was surprised to see the next clip start with Starfire, earlier that day, cooking in the kitchen. Jen came in behind her. (A/N How about this? Sound familiar?)  
  
"Hello Starfire." Star looked over at Jen.  
  
"Hi Jen. Did you need something or are you just wandering?"  
  
"Wandering." A pause. "So, you have a little crush on Robin, hmm?" Star blushed a bit. "I thought so. I just wanted to tell you to stay the hell away from him and go back to wherever it is you came from you preppy slut!" Robin's eyes widened along with Star's as Jen walked off. He was just as surprised by her calm response.  
  
"Well.........isn't she pleasant........." Raven stopped the tape.  
  
"Need to see any more?" He shook his head, furious, and stormed from the room enraged. The remaining two boys smiled at Raven.  
  
"Nice job!"  
  
Star awoke slowly, looking around without moving. She shivered from the cold metal on her bare skin.  
  
"Oh good! You're awake!" Star turned to Flare. She smiled at the girl, locking away her true feelings. "How are you feeling Star?"  
  
"I'm fine. How close are we to Tamaran?"  
  
"We'll be landing in about 5 minutes." Star nodded, walking off to get ready for their landing, knowing she was not prepared for this yet...  
  
The three smiled, looking at each other. Robin's voice could be heard from the other side of the Tower.  
  
"He's really letting her have it, huh?"  
  
"Yup. They've been at it for a good hour and a half now."  
  
"But it's making it very difficult to meditate..."  
  
Finally the yelling stopped. They all jumped, busying themselves with something. Jen came storming out, her face red with anger, dragging a suitcase. She dropped the bag against the doorway, pulling the door open. She turned back to Robin, the two glaring at each other for a moment before her hand came across his face. She then reached for her bag.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that..." Raven lifted the bag with her powers, shoving it into Jen's stomach hard, sending her falling through the doorway and onto the ground. Raven then slammed the door and went back to her book, letting it hide her smile. Oh yeah, things were starting to turn around. 


	8. The Ship Lands and Madam Sofia

I don't own Teen Titans. But I'm on summer vacation so I won't worry about that too much. -  
  
Dedication: To Shuzo. Thanks for all the help with this fic!

----------------------------------

Flare landed the ship with ease. Most likely because Star did almost all the work, but Flare knew she could have done it on her own...right? They gathered their things by the door and Star carried Flare out of the ship, into the house.  
  
"Star!" Blaze ran over to them. He looked at Flare worriedly. "Is she alright?" Star smiled.  
  
"Yeah. She just 'fell asleep.' " Star replied, putting emphasis on the last two words and winking at him. Flare buried her face in her sister's shoulder, hiding a smile. She listened as the rest of the family came in.  
  
"Starfire! Darling! It's so nice to have you back! I really need to talk to you before our wedding tomorrow..." Star faked a smile.  
  
"I'll be right down. I just have to take Flare up to her room. Blaze, will you get her things and come with me? We don't want to disturb her any more than necessary." She flew up the stairs, Blaze not far behind with their sister's things.  
  
Star went in first and shut off the alarm to allow Blaze in. Blaze closed the door behind himself as Star set Flare on the bed, sitting down with her. Blaze sat down next to Star, the three of them thinking silently.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Flare whispered.  
  
"We've got to think of some reason why you went to earth..." Blaze replied, deep in thought.  
  
"That's easy! I wanted to stop the wedding!" Star looked at her.  
  
"A reason that won't get you grounded..."  
  
"Oh..." Silence fell over the room again.  
  
"I've got it." Blaze said suddenly, shocking the girls.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Flare wanted to invite your friends to the wedding." Flare raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I would have sent a transmission."  
  
"Transmissions can be forged or traced." Star replied.  
  
"Well, a transmission is a lot less noticeable than me missing."  
  
"Well, you're a little kid who didn't think." Flare glared at him. "Look, I know you're smart, but just play along. It's the best plan we have."  
  
"Only plan..." Flare watched her older siblings rise. "Now, you're asleep, understand?" She nodded. Star smiled at her as they left. Flare buried herself under the covers. It would be easy to pretend she was asleep...

---------------------

Star and Blaze came down the stairs. Jacob took Star's hand.  
  
"Come with me darling. I have something to tell you." Jacob led Star into the kitchen. A snobby looking woman was standing there, staring at her.  
  
"This is the future queen of Connera?" Star smiled meekly. The woman sneered. "My work is certainly cut out for me." Star looked at Jacob.  
  
"Um...who is she?"  
  
"This is Madam Sofia, official Royal Trainer."  
  
"Royal Trainer?"  
  
"She's going to teach you how to be the queen of Connera." Star looked over at 'Madam Sofia'. Jacob smiled at Star. "I'll leave you two alone so you can...get to know each other." He walked out. Star extended her hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Star." Sofia looked at her a moment before hitting the side of her head. Star jumped, looking at Sofia with wide eyes.  
  
"Wrong. Lesson 1- Greetings. You bow, state your name, your title, and who you're married to. For you it will be 'Star Marina, queen, wife to King Jacob IV'. Understood?" Star nodded. "Now, for every wrong thing you do or say, I will be forced to correct you using physical means. It will be hard, but you will learn."  
  
"Umm...isn't-" Sofia slapped her.  
  
"Lesson 2- Do not speak without permission. The only exception is asking for that permission. To do so, you shall say, 'Permission to speak', 'Permission to speak freely' or 'Permission to pose a question'. Got it?" Star remained quiet for a moment.  
  
"Permission to answer?" Sofia went to slap Star again, but Star grabbed her wrist. Sofia's knee then quickly hit Star in the stomach, hard. Sofia pulled her wrist back as Star doubled over in pain.  
  
"Lesson 3- Don't be sarcastic. Lesson 4- While I am training you, you will do everything I say. Furthermore, you will not interfere with that training, meaning, I will be able to discipline you as I see necessary. You need to learn these things. You marry Prince Jacob IV tomorrow. Now, we're going outside. You're going to need extensive training to be prepared to be queen." 


	9. Queen Training and Dress Women

I don't own Teen Titans. Umm...that's it...  
  
Dedication: To Jay. THANK YOU! iluvu!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Blaze was sitting in the kitchen a couple hours after leaving Flare's room with Star. He glanced out the window, watching the rain fall. 'Good thing I'm not stuck out there...' he thought, sipping his coffee.  
  
Suddenly, the back door opened. He watched Sofia walk through the kitchen, her head held high, pretending he didn't exist. He walked over to the door, about to close it when he saw Star. He stared in shock.  
  
She was soaking wet, and covered in mud. Her left arm was holding her side, and she was limping. He flew out, carrying her inside.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, soaking a dishtowel in warm water.  
  
"Queen training..." Star responded, collapsing into a chair. He came over, wiping the mud off her face gently. She took the towel, and swept it over her face quickly, then set it on the table. Blaze's eyes went wide.  
  
"Cut, bruised, beaten? I know..." He got another towel, putting this one over an ice pack.  
  
"Here. Put that on your eye." She did, wincing a bit. "She did this to you?" Star nodded.  
  
"She's much stronger than she looks..."  
  
"But why?" Star glanced at him through her good eye.  
  
"Because she's evil! And I'm not 'queen material' yet. And she believes physical pain teaches makes the lessons easier to remember... but mostly she's just an evil, abusive psycho." Star stood. "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
Blaze watched as she flew off. Then he snuck up to Flare's room, happy to find he was now aloud to enter. He locked the door behind him, sitting on his sister's bed.  
  
"Flare. Get up." She pulled the covers over her head, groaning. "Flare! I'm serious!" Flare turned onto her stomach, moaning, pulling the blankets around her tighter. Blaze growled, annoyed. "Flare! I'm not kidding! Star needs us!" She sat up immediately.  
  
"What's wrong with Star?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"She's getting married tomorrow! We have to stop this." Flare looked at him, relieved.  
  
"Is that all?" Blaze looked at her in shock.  
  
"What do you mean 'is that all'? Don't you understand how serious this is?"  
  
"Of course. But it's already being taken care of."  
  
"Huh?" She smiled.  
  
"Just wait."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Robin came into the living room. BeastBoy was playing a video game, and Raven was reading a book.  
  
"Umm...guys? Where's Cy?"  
  
"He's building something or other...probably working on the T-Car." B answered not looking up. Robin nodded, dropping onto the couch.  
  
"So, who wants to watch a movie?"  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Cy took a step back to look at his creation. He smiled.  
  
"Looks like I've got a new baby..." He stepped inside the ship, spending the next three hours perfecting it.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
The Titans all filed into the garage. BeastBoy yawned.  
  
"I hope you have a good excuse for waking us up in the middle of the night Cyborg!" Cy smiled.  
  
"I do. Lady, gentleman...and BeastBoy..." B glared. "I give you...the T-Ship!" He pulled the cover off, grinning as his teammates stared wide-eyed at the rocket. Cy caught Robin's eye. "Now lets go crash a wedding."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Flare and Blaze walked into Star's room quietly. She was standing on a platform while a few women perfected her dress. She smiled at them over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Sofia quickly threw a book at her, hitting her in the back.  
  
"Don't tell me we're back to Lesson 1!" Star turned to them and bowed.  
  
"Starfire, future queen to Prince Jacob IV." She glared at Sofia. "Was that better?" Sofia sighed.  
  
"It will do." Blaze looked at Sofia.  
  
"Um, excuse me, could we have a few minutes alone with my sister?" Sofia looked him over.  
  
"I suppose." She clapped her hands. "Take a break."  
  
The women surrounding Star quickly scurried off. Sofia walked to the door.  
  
"Five minutes." Flare closed the door behind Sofia and ran to Star.  
  
"Star! You were wrong!"  
  
"Huh? Wrong about what?"  
  
"Robin! Cyborg said-"  
  
"When did you talk to Cyborg?" The young girl faltered.  
  
"Um...does it matter?"  
  
"You went behind my back and called them didn't you?!"  
  
"Star, calm down. Just listen to her." Star closed her mouth, her lips becoming a tight, thin line.  
  
"Robin loves you!" Star looked at her.  
  
"Sweetie you've lost your mind..."  
  
"Cy said-"  
  
"Cy's wrong! You saw Jen!"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Times up." Sofia came back in, followed by the 'dress women' as Flare was now dubbing them in her head. They went back to work. Star watched with helpless eyes Sofia shooed Flare and Blaze out.  
  
Flare stared at the door, fuming.  
  
"Relax. With Sofia around, Star's not going to be able to help much anyway."  
  
"I guess we're on our own then." 


	10. Azarath and Connera

I don't own Teen Titans. So don't ask.  
  
Dedication: To Linka. Um... this chapters for you! Nice pick!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"How far are we?" Robin asked.  
  
"We're not close enough to stop her at Tamaran..." Raven responded. Cy looked at the map from Flare.  
  
"Guess we'll just have to go to Connera..." Raven's attention snapped to Cyborg.  
  
"Connera?!? Why would we go to Connera?!?" The boys looked at her.  
  
"Because that's where the wedding is..."  
  
"That's where she's becoming queen of..."  
  
"She's marrying Prince Jacob IV?!" Cy looked at the note from Flare.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"What do you know about Connera?"  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Flare was getting nervous.  
  
"The wedding is today! Where are they?"  
  
"Flare, you're losing it. The wedding is not only today, IT'S IN AN HOUR!!!!!" Blaze said, struggling to keep his voice down.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Stall. Give the Titans as much time as we can."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Let's just say I can't be seen on Connera..."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because they'll kill me!" They stared.  
  
"Why would they kill you?" B asked timidly.  
  
"Because it's a bit obvious I'm from Azarath." They continued to stare, confused.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, Connera and Azarath have hated each other forever!"  
  
"I say we just land in front of the door and get in and out before they can kill anyone."  
  
"This is getting complicated..."  
  
--- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"I'd like to thank all of you for coming here today. I don't know about you, but I just can't believe my little sister is about to get married! It seems like only yesterday when she was that little five-year-old picking flowers in the meadow. I remember this one time..." Star watched Blaze's speech from the doorway.  
  
"What is he doing? Trying to embarrass me to death?!?" Flare smiled, giggling. Star looked at her.  
  
"Sorry...just...you tried to fly and got stuck in a tree!" Flare laughed harder. "Upside-down! With your skirt hanging over your head!" Star's face turned deep red as laughter broke out through the room.  
  
"I was five!" Flare laughed harder. "This is completely mortifying...I can't go in there now!" Flare smiled more.  
  
'Nice job Blaze...'  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"I see it! It's all dark..." Raven sighed.  
  
"That's because you're looking at Azarath. That is Connera." Raven pointed out the planet for BeastBoy.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"How close are we?"  
  
"Relax Robin. We land in twenty minuets." He nodded.  
  
'Hang on Flare. Reinforcements are on the way.'  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Blaze watched the wedding start from his seat, helpless. Flare looked up at him from her place in his lap.  
  
"I've done all I can do. It's all up to the Titans now..." 


	11. Crashing the Wedding and Sirens

I don't own Teen Titans... yet...  
  
Dedication: To everyone!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
This was it. She was actually getting married. Actually standing here. Condemning herself to a life she'd hate and a place she'd have to call home.  
  
But for what? For Robin? No. He wouldn't want her to be in a place she'd hate for the rest of her life. For her friends? No. They had begged her to stay. Her family? No, not them either. They wanted her to be happy. Well, some of them did, and she couldn't care less what the rest of them thought. For herself? Hell no. She hated this. Then for what?  
  
"StarFire." She snapped from her thoughts. "Do you, Starfire, take Jacob Chavez Marina IV to-" Her heart stopped.  
  
"Chavez?" She whispered, unable to speak any louder.  
  
"-as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I...I..." She stammered, still in shock.  
  
"Say no!" Flare whispered. Out of the corner of her eye, Star saw someone on Jacob's side of the room stand up. Star looked over and froze. Walker flew to her, stepping in front of her.  
  
"You...and...him?" She murmured, pointing to Walker, then Jacob.  
  
"We're brothers. Half brothers, actually." Star's head was spinning. Murmurs broke out all over the room, but she ignored it.  
  
"You see, my father got bored with my mother and had her killed right after I was born." Jacob said. Star stared at him, horrified.  
  
"Then my mother, a princess from Gordania, came here and married his dad. But we fled back to Gordania soon after I was born." She looked at them, her head slowly moving back and forth. This couldn't be right...could it?  
  
"But how..?"  
  
"Did I meet you? Simple. I was a spy from Gordania sent to keep track of you. You were becoming too strong with the Titans. So when they broke up, I was to keep you from them. Unfortunately, your little friend Robin was more of a challenge than I had anticipated, thus my mission failed in the end." She couldn't believe this. She stood still in shock, feeling as if her legs would give way at any moment. Walker took her arm, turning her towards the front of the room. "Now. Say 'I do'."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
The Titans landed at the doorway of a large building.  
  
"You sure this is it?" B asked. As soon as the words came out of his mouth they heard a familiar scream.  
  
"STAR!" Robin ran into the building, the others right behind him. They skidded to a halt in (roughly) the center of the room. Guards lined every wall, some pointing guns at them, and a few at Blaze who had jumped up to aid his sister. Robin looked to the front of the room and saw Star being held by Walker. Her eyes met his.  
  
"Star..." He murmured. Suddenly, she turned, forcing her knee into Walker's stomach, then shoved him back into Jacob. Star ran to the safety of her fellow Titans, and they turned on the Conneranian police.  
  
"We're trapped!" The Titans could hear Flare yell. Star looked around for her sister, sighing relieved to see her behind Blaze.  
  
"Yo, Robin...now would be a good time for a plan..."  
  
"I'm thinking BeastBoy..."  
  
"I've got one." Cy said, blasting a row of guards down. "We keep blasting til we find a way out." Raven flung a guard back into a few of his teammates. The guard stared, wide-eyed.  
  
"Code Red! She's from Azarath!" He screamed, pointing at her. Sirens went off, making her wince.  
  
"Can't...focus..." She muttered. BeastBoy jumped in front of her, blocking an attack. He sent her a quick smile.  
  
Relax. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Robin tried to keep an eye on his team while fighting off a group of guards. He heard a scream about Azarath right before a siren went off, but he hadn't been able to see if Raven was all right.  
  
To his left, a green light could be seen, and he looked over to see Star, hovering, just barely off the ground. Kicking back a few more guards, Robin saw their chance.  
  
"Titans! To the ship!" 


	12. Robin's Confession and Flame's Driving

I don't own Teen Titans. But I do have a nice sunburn...  
  
Dedication: Um...everyone who reads this. -  
  
Note: This is the last chapter of this part. A third story will be up when I get to it. As of right now, that will be the last one in this 'Once Again Trilogy'. So, um...enjoy?  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Titans! To the ship!" Star turned to Flame, Flare and Blaze, motioning them to follow.  
  
"That means you too!" They fell into the ship, the door quickly closing behind them as the ship lifted off the ground. Star and Robin stared at each other a moment before she ran over and hugged him. He hugged back, then took a step away, taking her hand.  
  
"Can I talk to you? Alone?"  
  
"Sure..." She let him lead her out of the room.  
  
"Star, before you left you said you loved me. Did you mean that?" She nodded slowly, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Robin, I meant every word of it. But I don't want things to be weird between us. Maybe you should forget I ever said that..." He tilted her chin up, gazing into her eyes lovingly.  
  
"I don't want to forget." He smiled at her. "Star, I love you. I've always loved you. I should have told you long before this." He kissed her softly, his arms around her waist. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as she deepened the kiss.  
  
The two jumped apart reluctantly as they heard the door swing open. Blaze and Cyborg came in. Cy smiled slyly, walking over to Robin.  
  
"So, whatcha doin'?" Cy asked, grinning. Robin elbowed him, looking at Blaze and Star to see if they had heard Cyborg. He sighed, realizing they hadn't. Blaze walked over to them and bowed.  
  
"Thank you for helping my sister. We are in your debt."  
  
"Don't worry about it. That's what friends do."  
  
"Yeah, besides, Robin lo-" Robin elbowed him again. Blaze raised an eyebrow, but didn't get a chance to say anything before Raven's voice drifted into the room.  
  
"No! Don't touch that!"  
  
"Blaze! Flame's messing with the controls!" Flare yelled. They started towards the door.  
  
"NO!" The ship lurched forward, sending the four into a wall. Star grabbed Flame's arm as the ship jerked again.  
  
"What did you do?!" He just grinned. They scrambled to the controls, Star dragging Flame. Cy looked over everything, trying to get the ship back in control.  
  
"It's no use. We're gunna crash!" Flame escaped Star's grasp as Flare was tossed into her. Blaze caught his shirt.  
  
"Hold onto something stable ya'll. This isn't going to be a happy landing!" Cyborg and Robin supported themselves under the control desk. They saw BeastBoy shelter Raven near the corner, as Blaze protected Flame under a desk. Robin looked over at Star, who was currently across the room, shielding Flare. He could only hope she'd be all right.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- ---- --- --- ---  
  
Raven was among the first to awaken. She shook her head, opening her eyes, seeing nothing but darkness. She tried to sit up, but soon realized something was on top of her. The memory suddenly came flooding back to her.  
  
'BeastBoy'. She gently rolled him over and sat up. Resting his head on her thigh, she brushed her hair from his closed eyes.  
  
"BeastBoy, wake up." She pleaded, watching him with worried eyes. "Please, just let me know you're all right..." He stirred as she stroked his hair. Blinking, he looked up at her.  
  
"Rae..." He said quietly. "You're ok..." She smiled down at him.  
  
"Thanks to you." He sat up and they looked around. BeastBoy went to Robin and Cyborg, while Raven wandered over to Blaze. Flame looked up at her.  
  
"You're lucky I'm not going to kill you. I should..." He gave her a nervous smile. They turned, hearing Robin awake. The two boys looked over Cyborg.  
  
"A few wired came out. I can fix him." BeastBoy said. Robin nodded, rubbing his head. Suddenly his eyes went wide.  
  
'Starfire.' He gaze flew to where the girl had last been, and he rushed over to her unmoving form. Carefully, he rolled her onto her back. Flare sat up, leaning against the wall, dizzy. Raven came over to examine Flare, leaving Robin to look over Star. He lifted her into his arms, pushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Star...you have to wake up. Please...you have to be all right..." He murmured softly, his eyes closed.  
  
"Robin..." He looked down at her. She smiled at him, her eyes shining as she sat up.  
  
"Robin! There are too many wires! Help me!" BeastBoy cried. Robin looked at Star.  
  
"You ok?" She nodded.  
  
"I'm fine. Go." He stood, helping her to her feet. "Honest." He watched her a moment before going to fix Cyborg. Star walked over to the twins.  
  
"You two ok?" They nodded. "Good." She popped Flame in the back of the head. "Can't you, for once, at least act like you have a brain?!?" Raven grinned slightly, helping Blaze up. Flame looked at his brother for help.  
  
"No way kid. You messed up big time." Flame glared.  
  
"I wish BlackFire was here..." Star hit him again. "OW! What was that one for?!"  
  
"Wreaking the ship!"  
  
"Then what was the first one for?!"  
  
"Being an idiot!"  
  
"There." Robin said, breaking the argument up. They looked over to see Cy come back to life. He looked around, thanked Robin, and stood.  
  
"So, where are we?" Raven turned on the screen. Everyone looked at it.  
  
"That's our house!" Flare cried, amazed.  
  
"See? I'm a great driver." Star smacked him again.  
  
"You almost got us killed!"  
  
"But I didn't!" She hit him again. (A/N You would think he'd learn to duck...)  
  
"Don't get cocky." He jumped up.  
  
"You'll be sorry!" Flame ran from the ship. Blaze stood.  
  
"You staying here for a while?" Star shook her head.  
  
"Nope. I'm finally going home." 


End file.
